Greneck Mist and the Forest Planet
by TheCrazyPerson44
Summary: Lead pilot of Team Star Rebel, Greneck Mist gets stuck on a forest planet. And he finds mystery and adventure when he does, as well as a lifelong friend!


Note: This Star Fox fanfic is centered around my own fan-made characters, some of which include Greneck Mist, Derick Cloud, SLOB64 (a clumsy robot parody of ROB64) and Lord Dagethria. Since Greneck Mist is the main character I won't go overboard introducing the rest of the cast, except to say that Derick Cloud is an orange fox who wields an M16 assault rifle, and is Greneck's best friend. He will soon join the Star Rebel Team. Also, SLOB64 is a clumsy slobby excuse for a robot, and Lord Dagethria is the villain. Anyway, Greneck Mist is a super awesome super cool, super amazing teenage green fox, he wears a trendy black suede jacket, and a white undershirt with an official Star Rebel team emblem embroidered on it, he is the leader of the Star Rebel Team, and his favorite things to do include flying off into the galaxies and blasting asteroids, kicking bad guy butt, praying to legendary Kitsunes, supporting his pals, applying styling gel to his punk emo hair, and rocking out to awesome funkadelic tracks, and basically just acting as awesome and heroic and cool as a green fox can. Derick Cloud is also a member of the Star Rebel team, but he doesn't become one until the end of this particular story, which is basically the tale of how Derick came to join the team. The Star Rebel team has several other members too, who you will find out about in later editions.

Greneck: I like my emo punk hairstyle.

Me: We all do Greneck.

ANYWAY...

In this story Greneck Mist is stuck on a strange forest planet...with very little to do, very little to eat (except Grubtubs), and no one to talk to but his own journal.

So without further, let us begin our story with a peek at an entry from the journal of our hero, the green fox, Greneck Mist.

The Journal of Greneck Mist, lead pilot of the Star Rebel Team:

Dear Grubtub Bug,

Tough times. I'm stuck on this strange forest planet full of dancing grubtubs. I realize it must be rough on you too, especially considering a spider is injecting venom onto your page that I'm currently writing on. BE GONE SPIDER! There, I flicked him away. Anyway, what happened was, I was soaring through the galaxies, looking for a planet that would help me with my research project, and as I was flying above this particular planet and its atmosphere, I got some kind of message from SLOB64 telling me I was doomed or something, turns out I had run out of fuel, and consequently, got stuck here. There's nothin' to do here, and not much to eat, except for these damned grubtub fungi, which I'm not too fond of. BTW, I've been stuck here for a long time, and I've been living on grubtubs for the past eight weeks. I've even noticed that when I eat the purple grubtub mushrooms, I start hallucinating. However, there are some things I'm thankful for. I've got my health, you (my journal), my 20 gauge fully loaded, semi-automatic super awesome ultra deluxe Plasma Light Beam Blaster, my natural good looks, my vanity, my narcisistic ways, and to top it all off and put the icing on the cake, a backpack stuffed full of totallly radical gnarly Fanta orange soda cans. Let us also not forget my awesme punk emo hairstyle. I am currently sitting in the shade of this mysterious forest, that is green, like the color of my fur, which I have not been able to wash for a whole month.

Later Grubtub Bro,

Greneck Mist, A.K.A. The Green Fox

After Greneck finished writing, he put his journal back into his backpack, and set out into the forest. He sat under a tree, and cracked open an ice cold Fanta drink. After drinking every last heavenly sip of Fanta, he began to drift off to sleep. He dreamt of a huge citadel, with magnificent architecture, long corridors, arched doorways, and secret passageways. At the end of his dream, he got through the temple, and reached the Kitsune Statue. He bowed before it, and presented a bottle of Fanta to it. Just as he was about to pray to the Kitsune, he was awoken from his dream by some rustling in some nearbye bushes. Greneck Mist pulled out his Plasma Blaster, like any sane sensible teenage green fox boy would do. He snuck up on the source of the sound, and after stepping four feet, without any monsters jumping out and suprising him, he got brave and peered through the bushes. To his amazement, he saw life, not necessarily intelligent life, but life nonetheless. He saw another young fox dude exactly his age, only his fur was orange, he was dressed in casual clothes, and he was chasing a Grubtub mushroom, and he looked as if he was struggling just to stay alive. Greneck felt very sorry for him.

"Hello!" said Greneck. The young fox dude glanced at Greneck briefly, but then went back to hunting grubtubs. Now, grubtub mushrooms, are illusive and crafty little boogers, and they hop and dance about, and are very hard to capture. So the young fox dude with orange fur poised himself for attack, and tried sneaking up on a grubtub mushroom from behind, in a Tom Clancy Splinter Cell-esque fox cub fashion. When he finally caught the mushroom, he clutched it and held it close to him, for it was the only food he had. Then Greneck came over and offered to be generous and give up all of his grubtubs.

"Hey! You look like you haven't eaten in like, a really long time and stuff! Here, you can have all of my grubtubs, forget trying to catch them yourself, that's like trying to find a fish in a volcano!" said Greneck. The young orange furred fox dude decided to speak up.

"That's real swell of you to give me those grubtubs! Thanks! I'm all alone, and I'm the last of my kind, here on planet Sperra Nova! By the way, my name is Derick Cloud!" said the young orange furred fox, who had just confided in Greneck Mist that his name was Derick Cloud.

"I've been stuck on this bizzare planet for a long time, cuz I was on a planet surveillance mission, and all of a sudden I ran out of fuel. Anyway, so what did you mean when you told me you were the last of your kind?" inquired. Greneck. Derick sighed.

"Well, my people started like, totally worshipping this false god and stuff. This false god named Othidus. My people all took an oath to Othidus, this evil false god who condemned us all to slave labor. Othidus also kidnapped the beautiful princess Cynthia, and her father, Khaldazhor, the king of this planet. He let my people down so many times. He promised us tuna helper, he gave us soggy breadsticks, he promised us prosperity and an economy that would be superior, but instead, he mooned us with his ungodlike posterior, he promised us health, and he drained all our wealth! Plus, he built factories all over, destroyed lots of our natural resources, and overthrew this entire planet! And he beamed everyone on this planet up into his mothership, except me!" explained Derick.

"Well, how the hell did that happen?" Greneck asked.

"It's a tiny world, with a bunch of dumb people, duhhh. He gave everyone a mark on their tail, a black stripe. Then he brainwashed everyone using magic brain-rot dust with help from an evil necromancer of doom and death named Lord Degethria, who currently resides in a temple, that used to be a sacred dwelling place for the good and holy Kitsune God Paldazek, but is now taken over by Lord Degethria's imperial forces of doom!" said Derick.

"That sounds terrible! So you're the only living breathing life form left on this planet?" asked Greneck.

"Not unless you're dead, and I don't think you are, cuz I'm staring right at you, and you're standing up, and talking, and breathing!" replied Dereck. Greneck rolled his eyes.

"Good point! So you haven't eaten anything or talked to anyone in months? That's awful! Here, I'll be your friend!" said Greneck in a reassuring tone of voice.

"Let's be best friends!" suggested Derick. Greneck smirked happily.

"Best friends forever!" said Greneck, handing Derick a token of friendship, a mystical Kitsune stone.

"WOW, a kitsune stone! COOL! Now I can talk to the Kitsunes! Thanks so much Greneck, you're the best! You saved my life!" said Derick.

"Well, it's all part of the job of being a hero! Anyway, are you sure you and me are the only living being around here?" asked Greneck.

"Why do you ask?" asked Derick.

"Because, I was wondering whether or not there's going to be any monsters or freaky robots we'll have to contend with on this little escapade to save your planet!" said Greneck. No sooner had Greneck spoken those words, then a band of androids armed with ray guns came swarming in to take out Greneck and his newfound friend!

"Don't worry Greneck, I've got an M16 assault rifle with a grenade launcher attached to it! I can take out all these baddies by myself!" said Derick. Derick began blasting away at all the enemy robots, blowing them to smithereens, and damaging the enviornment in the process. He killed many of the evil robots, but it took multiple blasts. Greneck then had to explain to Derick that Plasma Light Beam Blasters were better. Greneck blasted all the remaining robots with his plasma blaster beams, and saved the day. Then Derick began gathering up the weapons from all the dead robot bodies, and stuffing them in his magical Kitsune blessed knapsack.

"AWESOME DUDE! We obliterated all those robots and sent their circuitry flying into the wild blue yonder!" said Derick.

"Next time, use a Plasma Blaster!" said Greneck in a firm tone.

"How many more Lord Degethria loyalists do you think there are?" asked Derick.

"Time will tell lil buddy! Let's move forward" said Greneck. Suddenly they saw a huge floating temple in the distance, completely suspended in mid-air, like a mothership. It gave off a strange ominous purple glow.

"Yikes! Look at that freaky glow!" exclaimed Derick.

"That freaky glow is freaking freaky! Come on, we're going in!" said Greneck. So Greneck and Derick bravely ventured into the dark foreboding temple. As soon as they set foot in the first room, to their amazement, confetti began to fall from nowhere. Derick thought the confetti was evil, and almost pulled out his M16 assault rifle, but Derick assured him that it was just confetti.

"SHOOT IT GRENECK! SHOOOT IT!" shouted Derick in a hyper manic fit, chasing his own tail.

"It's just confetti, dork! You don't kill confetti!" said Greneck rolling his eyes.

"Greneck, you think like a girl and I think like a man! SHOOOT IT!" shouted Derick. "Or I will!".

"Uhh, yeah, no?" replied Greneck.

Then they heard a loud low voice proclaim something incredible. The voice sounded like a game show host.

"Greneck Mist, you are the 100th person to set foot on these temple floors! You win a free Ipod Nano!" stated the voice. "And as for Derick Cloud, he is the 99th person to set foot on these temple floors! He stepped in before Greneck did! So what does he get? NOTHING! No, we're just kidding, Derick gets a free Apple Iphone!"

"COOL! A free Apple Iphone!" said Derick. Greneck looked bamboozled.

"Who the heck are you, you weird voice?" asked Greneck, tossing back his emo hair.

"I'm the author of the story of course! You guys are such awesome furry anthros that I'm handing out gifts to you, free of charge!" said the voice.

"Well, thanks! Praise be to the Kitsunes!" said Greneck. Then the lights went out, and Greneck and Derick went further into the temple. They climbed up a long narrow catwalk, and eventually reached the room where the princess was being held captive by Lord Degethria. Lord Degethria had Princess Cynthia Koraway locked in a bird cage next to his throne. He walked up to Greneck, armed with a magical staff, similar to the one Krystal uses to fight Sharpclaw tribes on Dinosaur Planet. Lord Degethria spoke in a robotic monotone voice, and looked like he was made from pots and pans. He was in a robot suit, to conceal his reptillian body. He wore a long cape, as red as blood.

"Well well well, if it isn't Greneck Mist and Derick Cloud, I expected that you would show up eventually! I am Othidus incarnate!" said Lord Degethria in a professional and authoritative tone.

"Wait, how exactly did you know our names, mister?" asked Greneck.

"I had a long talk with the author of the story! He told me the specifics on how a villain should introduce himself! He told me everything, from bwahahas, to well well wells!" replied Degethria. Degethria made an incredible leap into the air, and performed a somersault, landing on flat on his head.

"Greneck Mist, I will destroy you!" stated Degethria, after using his magic staff to deliver a near fatal blow to Greneck's butt. Luckily, Derick Cloud thwacked Degethria with his M16 assault rifle, which had run out of ammunition. The force of the thwacking caused Degethria to fall onto the floor, dead as a doornail. Then Greneck grabbed the magic key which the author of the story supplied them with, and opened up the bird cage that the beautiful anthro cat princess was trapped in. After she was freed, she came out to thank Greneck and Derick.

"You two rock! You two foxy dudes are my heroes!" said Cynthia. Cynthia kissed Greneck on the cheek, and then did the same to Derick.

"You're so beautiful! Will you marry me? Ahem, I mean, would you like to join the Star Rebel team?" asked Greneck.

"SURE! Sounds awesome! But first we need to free all the enslaved people who are in this temple dungeon!" said Princess Cynthia.

"You mean this is the mothership? It must be pretty big to hold all the people on the planet! Is this really it?" asked Derick.

"Yes, this is the mothership that Degethria and Othidus used to beam up all the innocent citizens of Sperra Nova! Because Degethria was an evil necromancer, he was able to expand the ship to his liking, and eventually, it became infinitely huge!" replied Princess Cynthia. Cynthia then held up her royal magic sceptor, that was handed to her by the author of the story, and she broke into song.

Sceptor, sceptor, magical sceptor,

release all the people,

please free them from heck sir!

After the princess finished singing this, jillions upon jillions of Sperran citizens fled from the gigantic infinitely huge mothership! Greneck Mist, Derick Cloud, and Princess Cynthia Koraway also fled from the building! Then they all stood and watched as the mothership transformed itself back into a holy temple for the good Kitsune God Paldazek. Then all the citizens of the entire planet stared in amazement, as Paldazek and Othidus, the dark shadow beast battled it out. Eventually, the foot of the author of this story came down and smashed the evil god Othidus, and all the billions of people cheered for Paldazek! And the good planetary king Khaldhazor knighted Greneck Mist, and gave him the fuel cells that were used to power the mothership! Then Greneck Mist used the fuel cells to power his arwing, and Derick Cloud and Cynthia Koraway promised Greneck they would join him on future missions, granted that they had their own arwings in the future.

And they did!

Eventaully, Derick Cloud and Cynthia Koraway became full-fledged members of the Star Rebel Team, just as full-time as Lenny Lynx, Francis Flamingo, and Alexia Mist.

And they all lived happily ever after, in a galaxy far far far far faaaar away!

THE END


End file.
